Sincere Wishes
by Krylancelo
Summary: Lita is having a job interview, but keeps having strange dreams. What does Andrew know about Sakura, and why has a certian Englander become a kidnaper. Chap 6 now up. It isn't everyday that the girls loose, and start to loose big time! Plz review...
1. Default Chapter

" Hey! Hey!!! Kid it's time to wake up!!!" Said a furry little beast, (stuffed animal) that yelled at the still sleeping brunette.  
" What is it?" The eleven year old girl sleepily asked.  
" Y'know, if you don't move your butt Tori's going to leave you in the dust!"  
" WHAT!" The girl yelled, then got herself into high gear to get to school on time.  
Another time:  
  
" Hey Lita? Why'd you fall asleep? Was my speech a little too boring for you?" Andrew said playfully as he lightly tapped Lita Kino on the head. The green eyed 16 year old girl jerked awake when she felt his touch.  
She looked up at him, her eyes somewhat hazy but she was actually quite alert. She then sweatdropped, and said, " Oh sorry Andrew. Guess I'm just not getting enough sleep. Your speech wasn't boring. Pleasssssse hire me! I'll be better, promise!" She said, giving Andrew puppy dog eyes that he couldn't exactly say no to.  
" So you promise not to go to sleep on me telling you how to greet and run the place again?" He asked, looking down at her. He was quite amused.  
" I promise!" She said, giving Andrew a thumbs up. " No more sleeping for me!"  
" Good, then you're hired."  
Lita's eyes lit up with happiness, " T-thank you, Andrew."  
" You start tommorrow, be here after school and I'm sure you'll be surprised."  
" Okay! See you tommorrow!" She said as she gave him a small hug and ran off to tell the other girls the good news.  
Andrew looked a little surprised from the hug, then lightly sighed, whispering, " I hope she'll be okay.... Darkness is aproaching."   
Lita ran down the streets on her way to her apartment that was about a mile away from the Crown arcade. She was so happy that Andrew's sister had refered her for the job as Andrew's assistant. One: She got to earn some money, and two: she got to hang with Andrew so it was an added plus!   
The tall, brown haired girl who was still in her high school uniform quickly ran down the street to her neighborhood. She was almost at her apartment when she looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost 6. The next thing the karate girl knew was that she was on the ground from colliding with something.  
" Oww. What was that?" She asked, sitting on her butt, and rubbing her head.   
" You mean, who was that?" Corrected a male voice.   
Lita's head shot up in alarm, she didn't think she had ran into someone. What she saw was a guy around the age of 16 or 17. He had dark, blue hair and the same color eyes. He wore round glasses, and his accent seemed to be a little out of place for Japan.  
" Are you a foreigner?" She asked.   
" Don't 'sorry', and 'are you okay' come before that?" The guy asked, lightly indicating with his hand to a bloody knee.  
Lita's eyes extremly widened, " Oh my... I'm soo sorry. I- i didn't, I didn't mean t-to-"  
" It's okay." He replied lazily. The guy then slowly stood up and tested his weight on his knee. Lita saw him wince a bit, and quickly scrambled to her feet to try and help him. She put her hand around his waist and one on his shoulder to help him.  
" Hey guy! Where do you live? I'll help you there."  
" It's okay, I'll be fine. Oh yes, I'm from England."  
Lita's head quickly shot up, " England... That's pretty far away."  
" Yeah well my parents like the schools here so I'm here."  
" Oh.... Where do you live? Let me help you?"  
The Englander shook his head in the negative, " No need, I can walk alright."  
" If you sure."  
" Hmm. Yeah."  
" K." She whispered and slowly let go of the guy and got a foot or so away.  
  
" Sorry about that... I didn't mean to be so rude, it's just.. I just spoke before I thought. My old boyfriend used to tell me I'd get in trouble if I did that too often." Lita said, her eyes studing to boy's face.  
" He's right. You might get in trouble for it. I didn't feel to annoyed though."  
" Good..... Why are you staring at me?" Lita asked, feeling kind of irked.  
" You look like someone I used to know."  
" What! Me?"  
" Yes... Good day." He murmred, then slowly turnt and walked in the direction Lita had come from.  
  
" Wow... That guy. He was really hot, but... he was also kinda strange. I felt something..." Lita whispered as she resumed her way home, of course she was walking. When she got home a note was laid on her doorstep. She picked it up, and went inside. After taking a bath and watering her plants, she went into her kitchen and saw the note laying there.  
She sat down at the counter and said, " I guess I'll read it.."   
The note read...  
Dear Lita Kino,  
Your grandmother was such a beautiful woman. You've inherited almost all of you looks from her. You father and mother would be soo happy!   
How are you doing, you don't remember me, but I do remember you, Princess of Jupiter. There isn't much about you that I don't know.   
Your parents didn't really die in that plane crash, they just were wiped from your memory. And of course your mother died a long time ago, she was so beautiful but also so deadly ill. And your father, that man was just so good to you and your brother. He always tried to help you, even if you didn't want it. Some would have called you a brat, but I know you just wanted to cope alone. Seeing her die must have been so painful, my little thunder princess. But don't worry! You'll remember soon, the keeper of the light of the moon will make sure of it.   
It was nice seeing you  
Late princess of Jupiter  
  
Lita's hands shook in shock, and the note fell out her hands to rest on the counter.  
" Wh-what was that?" She whispered, " How does that person know about me being a princess, and what does he mean about my parents, and a ... brother?"  
Krylancelo:  
Good afternoon all! I hope this goes on, but I won't feel interested if no one reviews. If anyone wants to know what's up with Andrew, who is 'that guy' and why is Lita feeling so torn apart by this strange note. 


	2. The moon has fallen

Disclaimer: He, he. I forgot one last time. I don't own Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura, their respective owners do.   
Chapter 2: A moon is falling  
" Good afternoon, Lita. How are you......" The young man stopped his words when he saw the young woman walk in with harsh circles under her eyes and she seemed zoned out. He put his hand in her face and waved it their to get her attention.  
" Lita? You okay?" He asked concerned.  
The girl in question slowly looked up at Andrew and sighed, it hadn't been her night at all. She hadn't slept a wink.  
  
  
" Hey Serena... Lita sure was quiet in class today, and she seemed different." Mina said as she, Serena, Amy, and Ray all stood outside of the game arcade.   
" Yeah, your right. She seemed pretty shook up with the new enemy and all. I was really concerned for her, but she just brushed me off when I asked what was wrong." Said Serena, the blonde looked a little worried.  
" Well you guys. You can't just expect Lita to tell you everything. She has a life, and she might not want us always butting in on it." Amy sternly said, making Mina feel she was acting childish.  
" I guess your right Amy.... Anyhow, didn't you think that new weirdo was strange?" The solider of love asked.  
" Yes, she was acting all royal, and saying she was the keeper of the light of the moon. She seemed like a real wacko to me." Rei said, looking a little peeved at the memory.  
" She seemed to know a lot about us being reincarnated." Amy murmured.  
The other girls were shocked to hear that.  
" What do you mean, Amy. She knew about our past?" Serena asked.  
Amy looked a little uncomfortable talking about it, so she looked down at the ground. Her lips barley moved as she spoke, and the three girls had to strain their hearing to understand.  
" That woman, when she cornered me and Lita when you three were busy with her sleeping gas' effect, she said something.... She said that she knew our true identities, and that we were the princesses from the Moon Kingdom. She called herself the keeper of the light of the moon, and there was a crescent moon on her forehead. It glowed really brightly, but the light was silver. Her eyes, they turnt blood red and I remember not being able to see anything after that. All I saw was darkness, but... my, my ears could hear it all. I could hear Lita's screams, and her pleas for me to help her. I couldn't see, but I know what I heard. Lita was crying, that woman was hurting her, and all around I felt a weird substance on my body. It felt like... I don't know, but it just felt so warm like it held all life in it's essence. I can't explain it, but I do know that moon's light keeper seemed to scream herself when I started feeling it. That's when I could see again and she was gone.   
Lita was on the ground and groaning. When she looked up at me, I saw she was crying. I don't know what happened but I do plan on asking her about it later on today, if possible. That's what occurred before you all awoke from her gas." Amy whispered, her hand clenched on her school skirt.  
" Amy." Serena said, she looked concerned for her friend. " We'll find out the answer together, alright!" She said, trying to cheer up her comrade.   
" Yeah!" Mina and Rei said together.   
" I hope so." Amy said, " but I'm afraid she might try and keep this to herself."  
Another time:  
" Kero!!!! What is that?" A young girl with short, brown hair shouted. The area the two were in was filled with falling objects that had been previously shredded by the figure the girl was shouting about.  
" I don't know, kid. But it looks dangerous. We got to-"   
Darkness filled the area, and the beast was shut up.  
5 minutes after the girl's talk:  
  
" Somebody call an ambulance. Lita just collapsed." Andrew yelled hurriedly as he ran to the fallen girl's side. He checked her pulse and quickly felt faint himself.   
" She's not breathing." He whispered.  
Krylancelo note: Sorry if it's odd or sad, but I'll make some sense later. :)  
Come on review. Readers can be reviewers too. If anyone wants Lita to be okay then review. Might not be in the next chapter but she'll wake so. See ya all later!  
(Don't be angry Ikumi-chan. Lita is one of my favs to.) 


	3. Apperances

Hiya... The confident one is back...  
I am Krylancelo!  
He he I just felt like it!  
  
Disclamer: I, named Krylancelo have no ownership of Sailor Moon or Card Captor Sakura  
  
" Lita! Lita-chan! Oh no, she can't- this can't be happening. Lita!" Andrew yelled, somewhat hystericaly when the parametics quickly took her away.  
The four girls, Serena, Amy, Ray, and Mina, were all in the crowd that had gathered around the scene.   
  
4 hours later:  
" Hey Lita!"  
" Lita!  
" Lita your awake."  
" Thank goodness!" Said all the girls as they quickly crowded around their friend's hospital bed. Lita looked worn down as she tried to sit up slowly, but was stopped and pushed back down into a laying position by the pink haired nurse.   
" Now deary, I know you want to be all up and hyper but we need to make sure you get enough rest." She said, as she smoothed the covers back around Lita's throat.   
" See that's all better! And anyway, look! All these girls here being your friends right? Their here, so you can't go exhausting yourself so quickly. Talk to them awhile, then I'll come back to check on you and take you blood work in a bit. See ya Missy!" Said the nurse with a wink as she hastilly walked over to the door and out.  
  
" Wow! That nurse is really pretty!" Mina exclaimed after all the girls had pulled up chairs to talk and check up on Lita.  
" Yeah I guess so... So Lita, how are you feeling? Any better?" Amy asked as she turnt her gaze to rest on her friend.  
" Y-yeah, Amy... F-feeling better already. I can go home now!!!" Lita said, as she quickly pushed the covers away and started to get out of bed.  
" Oh no you don't!" Ray countered, "You need to stay right where you are! I know you were really tired after last night's battle, you can't fool us!"   
" But Ray... I'm fine. It was just a little fainting spell. I used to have them all the time when I was little. Nothing to be so worked up about really!" Lita said, but Serena noticed her voice to be a little raspy.  
" It's nothing you say! I don't think it's nothing to be like a zombie at school, and to totally fall asleep in class." Serena stated, and when she saw Lita's skeptic look she continued, " Hey.. I know I fall asleep on a regular basis, but you? That's unheard of and you know it! Also, you got a lot of cuts and scratches last night, I saw what you looked like on your way home, Lita, and it didn't look anywhere near good. So stop trying to do this alone, were here to help you feel better.."   
  
" Thanks Serena, but I really am fine." Lita replied, after in which she yawned.  
" That was big, your Lita Kino, right?" Said someone who stood lazily in the doorway.  
" W-who are you?" Mina asked as she almost flipped her chair over in surprise. " Wait a second, I should really be saying what's your number!!!" She almost yelled when she saw his cool looks and dark, blue hair and eyes.  
" My name is Eli Moon. And you all are?" He asked with a wave of his hand, but his glass covered eyes lingered exclusivly on Lita.  
" My names Mina." Said the girl with hearts and tiny stars dancing in her eyes as she took in Eli's startling presence.  
" I'm Serena"  
" I'm Ray... What are you doing here?!" She said as she slowly stood up and looked over at the guy. (He might be cute) she thought (but I sense a really dangerous presence.. This guy feels like trouble)   
  
" I was walking around, since I am waiting on my friend, named Li. I saw the nurse who walked out of this room say there were some really cute girls in here. So naturally I'd thought I'd check it out." He said cheerfully. His dark eyes then looked at all of the girls in turn, and he smirked, " My she was ever so right!"  
  
Serena, Lita, Ray, and Mina blushed quietly at the comment. Amy seemed a little surprised, and asked, " Aren't you the only son of the elusive writer Malax Moon? The boy sent from England to discover mysterys about Tokyo for you father? And are you refering to Li from Hong Kong, the son of Mr. Sayoran, the top martial artist in the highest prefecture of Hong Knog?"  
  
Everyone in the room looked more than a little surprised about how informative the blue haired girl seemed to be.  
" W-well yes, but.. that wasn't public information.. So how did you know about all that?" Eli asked, his voice actually wavered a little bit in confusion.  
Amy blinked, then looked down at the floor, her hands resting in her lap. " I-I read alot.. So I knew."  
He then blinked, " Sure, right!" He said sarcasticaly, " If you say so."  
" Well she does say so, so don't doubt her!" said Lita, she looked at the young man angrily for being so mean.   
She then looked tired and feel asleep.  
  
" I guess it would just be wise to let her rest. She was given some relaxation medication earlier. We'd better go." Amy said, as she looked at her friend, then stood up and grabbed her things.  
" Yeah your right!" Mina said way too loudly.  
"Shh! You'll wake her. Let's go!" Ray said, as she and Mina left quickly.  
" Bye Lita, see ya later." Serena said as she waved to the sleeping girl's form. She then waved to Amy, then left to go on a small date with Darien.  
" Are you leaving soon?" Amy asked, as she started to step out.   
She was stopped when Eli's hand grasped her elbow, " Yeah I am, but your coming with me. Miss Mercury!" He said, his eye's narrowing.  
In contrast, Amy's widened as she was forcefully dragged out into the oddly deserted hallway  
  
In another time:  
  
" Julian! Watch out, that rocks about to fall on you. It's not stable! Julian!" A young girl yelled as she saw her big brother's best friend look up and yell out when he saw the boulder right over his head.  
A weird light appeared, and Julian wasn't himself anymore. At least not his new self, he was who he had been for countless years, that of the winged man, Yue.   
He raised his pale hand and a white ball of light came and destroyed the offending boulder.  
" I am alright Master. Do not worry."  
" Oh Yue! Your okay!!!" The girl said happily as she tried to run over to him. When she was half-way there the ground under her split open and she lost her footing to the air. She fell quickly and saw above her Yue being stopped by a strong, evil looking force.   
" No!" Yue cried out as he was stopped from protecting his Master. She then saw through the scrapping rubble she was falling throught, that Yue was being beaten unmercisly.  
" Yue." She whispered, then everything felt lighter as she pulled out her wand and The Fly card to aid her escape.  
Her momentum picked up, and she felt the wings cascade out from her back. " I'm comming Yue. Please hold on!"  
Krylancelo note: I hope people like this so far. Don't ask me how long it's going to be, cause I've no earthly clue.   
Aren't Lita and Amy in a pecarious situation? I guess Yue-san is as well. Review and make me happy enough to save them! Don't worry, I won't make Eli too dangerous untill later on. If anyone knows his Japanesse name, tell me so I can introduce him more properly. Ja ne!!! 


	4. A mysterious encounter

Dsclaimer: In my 4th chapter I own no characters. There respective owners own them, not me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita quietly awoke to the sounds of a wheel turning. She slowly looked over to the other side of the room, and saw a new bed being rolled there. Inside, below tightly pulled up covers, was a young man with brown hair about Lita's age.   
  
His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep. The pink haired nurse and a few others wheeled him in. The nurse noticed Lita's gaze, and said cheerfully, " This kid here, he's going to be your roommate for a while. He got stabbed in the side yesterday...We've drugged him up so he'd sleep tonight, but maybe tommorrow morning you'll get to talk to him! Hope you two get along!"  
  
She then looked at her watch, which was a startling purple color. " Woooo... Look at the time.. Now I get to start on Lita's blood work again." She exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Lita just buried her head under the covers, and hoped the nurse wouln't stick her 10 times like yesterday's work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a dark, red porshe car drove Eli Moon. He was headed towards downtown Tokyo, and was speeding like a maniac. He didn't really care thought, because his magic kept everyone else on the road from hitting his car.   
  
He took a small glance at his passenger seat, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" It's a good thing Miss Mercury is still out. Otherwise, I'd have a problem concentrating." He said, his rimmed eyes reflecting in the fading light.   
  
Night was almost upon Tokyo, and Eli knew he didn't have much time if he was to find his prey.  
  
He was then forced out of his mind's retrieve when his cell rung reperatedly. He sighed in exasperation then answered it.  
  
" Yes, Eli here." He said, his eyes trained on the traffic lit road.  
  
" Hey ya Clow!! Just checking on you. Do you need anything while I'm at the store?" Said a woman's voice, and he could hear chatter from passer-bys as well.  
  
" No Ruby Moon... There isn't need....." He stopped short when his gaze yet again rested on Amy..  
  
" Well maybe a couple of extra items would be appropriate. We're having one more for dinner tonight... So..-"  
  
" Another for dinner, who is it? Li?"  
  
" Ruby you know he's in the hospital. (sigh) It took hours for me to convince that nurse to put him in the same room with the girl. And to answer you question, it's someone new, but also we're most likely going to need her to get Sakura back.. Just trust me on this."  
  
" Yes Master... See ya!"  
  
" Ja ne, and hurry up. I'm almost there."  
  
He said as he finished his conversation, and put his phone down. He then looked a little unhappy when he saw Amy staring at him in anger.  
  
He put on a strained smile, " Hello... I'll explain my need for your company in due time. For now, please just go back to sleep. We'll be at our destination soon."  
  
Amy just stared at him throughout the rest of the ride. She planned to run the first momnet he stopped. She planned to escape the reincarnation the powerful sorceror, Clow Reed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the crown game arcade, Andrew sighed heavily. He felt like he hadn't paid enough attention to Lita the day before. He knew there could have been some way to avoid her being in the hospital now. He felt bad she was hurt. It reminded him of when Tori got hurt. It stung his heart.  
  
He then heard a small knock on the arcade doors. He paused in sweeping the floor to say " We're closed now."   
  
" It's me, Darien... Come on Andrew, you can let me in!" Dairen Shield said as he peered into the darkness of the shop.  
  
Andrew sighed again, and opened the doors to the arcade. " So how's it going Dairen?"   
  
" Not to good, I keep having these strange vibes about someone I know. I think I should investigate it, but all my friends tell me I'm just acting silly. What do you think?" Darien asked uncomfortably, as he sat down on one of the chairs and looked evenly at Andrew.  
  
Andrew took his time answering, for some reason he felt nervous.  
  
" I don't really know. What do you mean by strange vibes, Dairen. Do you think this person is dangerous or just different. And who might you be wondering about, maybe I can help by just asking that person some questions."  
  
Dairen lowered his gaze, his eyes shadowed by the darkness of late night.  
  
" The person is you. You've been acting strange for the past few weeks, and I've been wondering if your really okay.. I'm just worried Andrew, and so is your sister. We both want to help you with whatever problem might be bothering you." Dairen said.  
  
  
  
Andrew's eyes narrowed, and he turnt to start sweeping again. " I've no idea what you talking about. Darien, I don't have any problems. There is nothing wrong, whatsoever!" He said quietly.  
  
" I don't believe that Andrew. I know something is the matter with you. I'm your friend, I want to help-"  
  
" Go help someone else, Dairen. There is nothing wrong. I'm just worried about ..."  
  
" About what? Tell me, getting things out of that small bottle you have is good for you."  
  
".................................... It's nothing you need to worry about. Don't concern yourself. And I don't bottle my feelings up."  
  
" What a lie that is!" Dairen said angrilly. " Your sister came to my apartment in tears because she doesn't understand what's happening with you. Can't you open up for her!"  
  
" There isn't-"  
  
" Yes there is!"  
  
For a few minutes afterward there was nothing but silence in the air.   
  
  
  
Andrew slowly stopped sweeping and sat down opposite to Darien.   
  
" There is a reason that I'm here, Darien. Here in this place. Here in Tokyo, and I might leave soon. My time here is almost fufilled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krylancelo note: Thanks for reading, please review. I hope you all like this. It's getting more to think about. Anyone guess about Andrew? Or how about why Amy is needed with Eli? And I hope next time to have "Another time" scene next time around. Ja ne minna-san!!! 


	5. Act 1

The next day in a small hospital room were 2 beds divided by a thin curtain that was closed. Lita was awake and alert, so she had decided to start reading a thriller book. Her long, brown hair was down from it's holder, and her slim hands clutched the book like a life-line. She still hurt, and that was saying a lot with the pain killers.  
  
A rather large window filled the room on both sides of the curtain and Lita distinctly heard a large sigh from the other side. She lowered her book down and quietly asked, "Are you okay?"   
  
For a moment there was nothing but silence, and the boy in the other bed stiffened in reflex. He then brushed his hand through his brown hair and sighed again, "No it's nothing. I'm just bored." He replied as he determined to fix his gaze to view outside of the window.  
  
Though Lita distinctly could detect the "Don't bother me" vibes coming from the other side of the room, she still pushed back the curtain and smiled cheerfully at the guy sitting there.  
  
He blinked back at her in surprise and she could now distinctly see his deep, brown eyes.   
  
"Hi!" She said as she waved her non-punctured hand at him, "My name's Lita, what's yours?"   
  
The boy who was around her age regarded her with a hard glance, then looked back towards the window. His eyes, though hard, didn't reflect his voice which said, "Call me Sayoran Li." He whispered, and his voice almost had kindness in it.  
  
"K" She replied as she went back to her reading.   
  
"Hold on Mrs. Mizuno! You mean she didn't come home last night?" Serena asked as she held her phone and a look of worry crossed her face.   
  
"Yes, I didn't see her at all. I came back from my shift at the hospital and she hasn't come home!" Said a distraught woman. "Please if you hear anything about her, tell me!"  
  
"Okay.... I will, goodbye Mrs. Mizuno." Serena said, her eyes downcast. "Where could she be?"  
  
"Try the communicator, let's see if we can contact her!" Luna suggested as she went to sit in Serena's lap.  
  
So Serena tried the comm, and got Ami in it.  
  
"Ami, I was worried, your mom is worried. Where've you been?" She asked.  
  
"Something bad's going on, I need the rest of the scouts. Can you round them all up, and Darien too?" She asked, her eyes looking a little odd.  
  
"Yeah! Where?"   
  
"Tokyo's Observation Center, in the center district." Ami replied.  
  
"The one that's closed off?"   
  
"Yes. There seems to be a dimensional disfunction there, so hurry!"  
  
"Got it!" Serena said then turned off her communicator.  
  
On the other side of the line, the form of Ami dematerialized into a woman with red hair and eyes. Her name was Ruby Moon, and she had been impersonating Ami and Mrs. Mizuno.  
  
"It's time for the scouts to arrive, yes?" She asked as she turned around and smiled at the English foreigner.  
  
"Yes, good job, Ruby Moon. Now all we need is for Spinel and Li to finish their parts of the bargain. Let's just hope that the white moon doesn't get in the way." Eli said as he smiled. 


	6. Act II

Act II:   
  
Lita sighed as she noticed the get well card that had mysteriously appeared at her bedside in the middle of the night. She winced as she once again flexed her arms, then reached out to grab the card.  
  
She picked it up, and sighed when a sharp pain ran through her arms. On the other side of the room Li smirked at her discomfort, and said, "That cute nurse really knows how to keep someone agitated, doesn't she?" He said, as he noticed his own numerous amount of bandages from the bloodwork.  
  
"Yeah, and how she became one is beyond me." Lita replied as she propped herself up with one arm, and put the card near her face to hide her discomfort.  
  
Her emerald eyes widened when she saw who the card was from.   
  
  
  
Dear Lita,   
  
I'm really sorry, because I should have been paying more attention to you. It was your first day on the job and I couldn't even stop you from fainting. I'm such a horrible boss, aren't I. I'm really sorry, and I hope you get well soon!   
  
Andrew  
  
p.s. the flowers are from me, and the chocolates from Elizabeth! I hope   
  
you enjoy them!   
  
"Thanks Andrew.." Lita whispered as she hugged the card to her chest and smiled. She then looked over to Li who was staring at her oddly.  
  
"Hey! W-why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you look a little odd hugging a card like it's a teddy bear or something!" He spat back, then proceeded to look out the window again.  
  
Lita glared at his back, then put the card on her bedside table. Her eyes caught the white lilies that were in a small vase, which made her smile, then she saw the box of chocolates from Elizabeth...   
  
"I am hungry..." She said thoughtfully as she reached over and grabbed them.  
  
Ami Mizuno woke up sputtering when a pitcher of ice cold water made contact with her face and hair. "W-what!" She said, opening her eyes and glaring in the general direction of the navy blue ceiling.  
  
Ruby Moon just smiled as she grabbed Ami's arms and hauled her up.   
  
"Time to wake up, Miss Mercury." Came a voice from outside the room....  
  
"And what if I don't want to wake up!" Ami retorted, annoyed that she still had to deal with Eli.  
  
He glared in her general direction, then composed himself and slowly walked into the room. He smiled down at Ami who was struggling to escape from Ruby's grasp.  
  
"Hmm, it won't work... Ruby is much stronger than you, so you should save your strength for much more useful engagements." He said, then he gripped her arm and dragged her out of the room and into the hallway. It was there that she dug her heels into the floor, and tried again to stop from being dragged.  
  
It didn't work very well, since Ruby picked her up from behind, and proceeded to follow Eli who just sighed.   
  
Once they made it into a dark, spacious, yet bare, room, she gasped when she saw the unconscious forms of Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask.   
  
  
  
"Oh my dear, are you surprised?" Eli said, as Ruby dumped Ami to the floor. Ami glared up at Eli, then slowly stood up. She gripped her transformation pen in her left hand, but before she could say the words, Ruby had knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Sorry, it's a no transforming zone... We've had enough people to break the rules last night, and you don't want to end up like them, do you?" She whispered, then with a swift kick, she succeeded in separating Ami from her transformation pen.  
  
For a moment Ami seemed shocked, then looked at Ruby Moon with astonishment. "Your her aren't you, the Keeper of the light of the moon?" She asked...  
  
"Nope I just do really good impersonations!" Ruby said cheerfully...  
  
Eli just smiled when he noticed a angry look come into Ami's blue eyes. "The Keeper of the Light of the Moon is an old friend of Sakura's, and it won't be long until both our plans are fully realized." He said, as he remembered a time.  
  
Another time:  
  
"Eli, no! Eli don't! That magic's too powerful, your power isn't strong enough to deal with it! Eli please no!" Sakura screamed as a vortex of energy came hurling towards Eli, Spinel, Madison, and herself.  
  
"But if I don't then we'll all die! I'm sorry Sakura, but I must." He said quietly.  
  
"Sakura, what are we going to do?" Madison asked, her dark eyes full of desperation.   
  
"I don't know! The cards stopped responding to me!" Sakura whispered as tears filled her eyes.   
  
"I wish Li was here."  
  
Eli smiled as his eyes focused back on Ami, "You'll just have to wait and see what we've planned for dear Jupiter!" 


End file.
